


what are little girls made of?

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 2nd POV - Kirk, Episode AU: s01e07 What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e07 What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Gen, M/M, OTP: it gives me emotional security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss is slow and cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are little girls made of?

-z-

 

“Do you think I could love a machine?”

“Did you?” Christine deadpans and you never knew she had it in her.

“Andrea is incapable of that,” Dr. Roger Korby continues.  “She simply obeys orders.  She has no meaning for me.  There’s no emotional bond.  Andrea, uh, kiss, uh, Captain Kirk.”

 _Please, don’t_ , you think as the android moves in.  The kiss is slow and cold.

“Now, strike him.”  The slap hardly has any strength behind it and you’re still working out if you should be offended by the time the doctor is talking again.  “You see, there’s no emotion in her, no emotional involvement.  She simply responds to orders.  She’s a totally logical computer.”

“Yeah, I got one of those, too,” you can’t help saying.  “His name is Spock.”

The doctor cocks his head in curiousity, but you wave his question away.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
